Reading and writing data to/from a storage medium may include positioning a read/write head assembly over a track of a storage medium. Where the read/write head is not centered in a cross track direction (i.e., orthogonally from adjacent track to adjacent track) over the track when either a read or a write is performed, data sensed by a read head exhibits a reduced signal to noise ratio and/or a change in interference from an adjacent track. Mis-positioning in the cross track direction is commonly referred to as track mis-registration. Track mis-registration reduces an ability to recover data previously stored to a storage medium.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for adjusting for track mis-registration.